Secret Lives of Tori and Andre
by SKRowling
Summary: Tori and Andre are keeping a Huge Secret, why? because it is fun for them, and if it works for them, who cares what the rest think. A little more mature than I intended... First chap is probably the most mature out of all of them. Sequel coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I can't believe I am even writing a Victorious fic when I should be writing my first 10 pages of my TV show. This is insanity but here we go. I am also writing an iCarly "Someone like you". I have a couple of Victorious stories in my head. I guess I should start with this story, and then fast forward about 10 years or so into these kids lives and write more about what happened.**

Secret Lives of Tori and Andre

**Killing me Softly**

Tori

_He thinks he's over Jade huh? Why, I ask you, did he even fall for her? She is rude, crass, and plain scary. Why can't he see that I love him? He came to my house at three in the morning, and I listened to him cry for her. He cried for HER! I mean, why can't I have someone cry for me like that? The only boyfriend I had was cheating on me with Carly Shay, which I admit she is pretty cool, but am I really that unlovable?_

I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, my mind replaying the events of the night. I had just come off the Friday night stage with Andre. He had sung a song for Jade telling her how much he loved her, couldn't make up his mind about how much he loved her, then he left with some random chick and left me there alone.

_God I'm tired of being relegated to just the friend. I don't want to be his friend. Andre and I are great together. I guess it is time I show him how great. I will tomorrow. _I thought making a resolution right then and there.

I looked at my pear-pod alarm, and smiled. "Two thirty in the morning." I shot out of bed. He'd done this to me last week, this time it was my turn. I slipped on my bootie slippers, grabbed my Hello Kitty hoodie and pear-phone, and tiptoed down the hallway so I didn't wake Trina or my parents.

I hurried down the stairs and made a dash towards the door. I had to talk to Andre. I had to tell him I liked- no, _loved_ him, no reservations. I opened my front door, and nearly ran into him. "Andre!"

He stood there in his pajama bottoms and white tee looking as wide-awake as I was. We stared at each other stunned for a moment, and then he reached out and pulled me towards him, crushing my lips against his. I thought I would melt right there as heat swept over my entire body. He had come to me, and I couldn't believe that for once we were both on the same wavelength. We were both willing to take that next step, without fear of killing our friendship. So I languished in those kisses. No words to spoil the mood. No thoughts of anything or anyone else but him.

* * *

><p>Andre<p>

I just wanted to be with her. I was about to text her to tell her that I wanted to start a group, just her and I, my band, and Cat. I needed an excuse to spend even more time with her than I already did. I realized after the concert that what I had felt for Jade was really just part of music. It had temporarily overtaken the feelings I had for Tori.

I had come to her with the Jade thing because I hated that Jade was on my mind so much more than she. The only reason I always had someone new on my arm was that I wouldn't look like some lovesick puppy around Tori. I mean, girls don't dig lovesick guys. I needed to be hard, so that she could eventually love me.

Then she opened the door before I could text her. She looked so hot in her pajamas and Hello Kitty hoodie; I couldn't help it. I wanted her so bad. I kissed her. Then she just sort of exhaled and wrapped herself around me. She seemed to melt into me a little. It made me so hard but I had to restrain myself. I pulled away "Hi," I whispered.

Tori smiled, "come to my room, it's a little more private, we won't be interrupted by anyone walking in."

"I don't know, I don't think it's a good Idea." I answered weakly as she pulled me up the stairs.

"I don't really want to talk Andre, and I really need to make up for some lost time." She whispered, as we walked quietly into her room. She came to me again kissing me deep and slow. Her fine little hands worked their way under my t-shirt. She took it off me and ran her hands along my chest. She moved to kiss me on my chest, and then looked up into my eyes.

What were we doing? By making up to lost time, what did she mean? She took off her hoodie and tank top, exposing the most perfect little nubile breasts I had ever seen. I reached out to cup one. I could feel her tremble beneath me. I put my mouth to it and her breath was shallow. She pulled me until we both fell onto her bed; me on top of her, the naked skin of our torsos touching, made my excitement even more pronounced. Oh god, she was not the first chick I had ever done anything with, but it felt like the first time.

At that moment I wondered if I was her first. I pulled back a little and whispered. "Have you ever?"

She looked a little ashamed and nodded. "Is that a problem?"

The first thought was, who was the fool that had her and let her go? But then again, this would mean that this could be less awkward than anticipated. I shook my head and set to work.

* * *

><p>Tori<p>

When he asked if I had been with anyone before, I instantly regretted having been with Steven. Especially after finding out he had cheated on me with Carly. I thought he would be the one, since I couldn't be with Andre, I figured I had found the sweetest guy in the world besides him. Oh, what a mistake. I wanted to forget Steven and remember this time as if it were my first.

He shook his head and I smiled. We finished undressing and he entered me, and I was not disappointed. It was way better than the first time. He filled me completely. He was entirely more satisfying.

When we were done, we kind of talked about a plan he had to make a band along with Cat. "That's a great idea."

"Yeah, I talked to Keenan Thompson. He said he had a friend that owned a label, and we should play for him next Friday at the concert. See if we could get some studio time."

I listen softly and ran my hand along his chest. "So we'll work out a set list with Cat tomorrow."

Andre looked at the alarm clock. It was four. "You mean later today?"

I smiled, "Yeah."

"Then maybe we can hang with everyone, and tell them all we're going out?" Andre asked kissing the top of my head.

I look up at him with a smile, "Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"I think, the question is kind of a given now ain't it?" Andre answered. I laughed and wrapped myself around him. He turned a bit, and his hardness grazed my inner thigh. I found myself wanting him inside me again. I leaned forward and kissed him readjusting myself to guide him inside again.

We had a bit of a scare when in the throws of this round. Trina kind of sleepwalked into my room. We stayed stark still as she babbled something over my bed. My muscles twitched from him being inside, then his manhood started to convulse. Andre kind of squeaked and collapsed on top of me as I began to orgasm because of the surprise of Trina walking in on us, and the vibration in Andre. Finally Trina kind of passed out on my floor, and Andre and I laughed hysterically for about five minutes.

"I think I better go, before it's your parents coming through that door." Andre said giving me a kiss before sliding out of bed.

We began to get dressed. Andre's tee shirt was trapped under Trina. We tried to take it from her, but she only held on to it even tighter.

I walked with a shirtless Andre to our front door, and kissed him goodbye. What a great night. I smiled all the way back to bed. When I got back to my room, Trina had left. Andre's shirt was on the floor where she had lay, and I picked it up and smelled it. I decided to keep it as a memory of this night. I lingered in the smells of the night for a little while longer before I reached out and opened my window, then drifted off to sleep with a big smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know the last one was so hot and quick. I used to be a sex scene writing fiend… and it seems to be coming back to me a little. But I try not to do it too often. I want to thank those who have read, but I am begging you please review… IT keeps me motivated to continue the story. I have so many projects that I am juggling right now, that I am inclined to forget things I am not reminded of. So yes please review.**

**Disclaimer: Dan will be my boss someday, so I must say that I do not own Victorious, he does. Also I suck at grammar, I don't have time to edit, deal with it, or edit it yourself but if you do read it leave a review. Thanks**

S.K.

**On the Down Low**

Andre

What a morning! I got something I never thought I'd get, and it was better than I could have ever imagined. I headed back to my baby's house. I couldn't wait to see her, and maybe get it in again before Cat showed up so that we could rehearse.

I rang the doorbell, and hoped to God Tori answered the door. I put the sexiest look I could imagine on my face and waited for someone to answer. "Hey Andre," Trina said but she did not let me in. "What's up?"

It was too bad it wasn't my girl, because I was dying to kiss her. "Hey Trina, is Tori home?"

"She's been comatose all morning." Trina said finally letting me in. I smirked knowingly. "Maybe you can wake her."

"I…" I said confused "In her room?"

"Relax, my parents are not home." Trina sat down on the couch and buried her nose in the Cosmo. "I couldn't wake her up for anything."

"Uh… okay?"

"Oh yeah, second door to the left." I shrugged and ran up the stairs.

I knocked on the door then tested the lock. The door was unlocked, and I walked in. The room was cool, because of the wide-open window by the bed. Tori was wrapped up from head to toe because it was a little windy and 65 outside.

I locked the door behind me and went to the bed, lying behind her in a spoon. Slowly I pealed back the covers and snuggled with her, wrapping my arms around her. She stiffened a little and turned her head. She briefly opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning." She said snuggling more into me.

"It's three." I whispered into the skin of her neck.

She turned in my arms and pulled me into a kiss that made me wish I wasn't fully clothed. "Is Cat here yet?" She asked and I shook my head. "Good." She wrapped her legs around me.

We kissed some more, as she undid my jeans and stroked me a bit. I was elated because it looked like I was gonna get it in after all. Then the doorbell rang. She froze. "Andre, I don't think I am ready for anyone to know about us." She whispered.

I wanted to understand. I was excited to have her as my girl; I rolled away from her and got myself together. "Tor…"

"No, Andre hear me out." She said as she got out of bed. She looked so sexy in my t-shirt. "I like the sneaking around… It kind of turns me on."

I looked in her eyes, and my eyebrows shot up. "Oh… it's a sex thing."

She nodded.

"I wanna see how long we can hide it." Tori said then came up to me, wrapping her arms around me. "Then when no one else is looking…"

"Oh I feel ya baby." I answered and leaned in to kiss her, but I heard the door handle rattle.

"Hey the door's locked." Cat said on the other side. Tori and I kind of jumped away from each other. Tori ran back to bed, and I went to the door and opened it. "Hey Andre."

"Hey Cat, I must have locked the door by mistake when I came to wake her."

"Is she up yet?" We both looked over to the bed and Tori was sitting up in bed.

"Yes I'm up!" Tori said sounding a bit annoyed. "Now could you please get out so I can get dressed?"

"Okay, Okay." Cat said, and we headed downstairs.

By the time Tori got downstairs I had set up my pear-book and keyboard so that we could get to work. In the middle of rehearsing _Best Friend's Brother_, the front door sort of bursts open.

"I want in." The command came from Jade.

"In what?" Asked Cat.

"Your band, your group, I mean if there is a way this could turn into something more… I can sing, I want in."

"Uh, Sure," Tori said.

"So long as you don't mind the name." I said, and I made up something on the spot that I thought would repulse her. "Vegas Valentine."

Jade stopped for a moment. Tori looked at me as if to ask if I was serious. Then we looked at Cat she looked excited.. "Okay," Jade said, "I'm in."

We all looked at each other. My plan had backfired. "Okay… Then _Best Friend's Brother_from the top."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know kind of short, but it's late and my kiddies got school early tomorrow. hope you enjoyed it.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK I know where I am going with this… even if you don't this chapter is a bit of a ramble. I hope you like it, but it's either bound to confuse you or make you mad. No hotness in this chapter I figured your eyes needed a break.**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 2**

**Marry You**

**Tori**

The weeks passed in a torrent of music, school, and sex; hot, sneaky sex that drove me wild. There were times where we were close to being discovered, had we not mere minutes before separated from each other. Everywhere was fair game, the studio at school; the back stage in the tech room. The broom closet… I guess paying attention to how we could be sneaky, or the challenge and excitement as to where the next encounter could be without getting caught, made us forget the most important part of our newfound relationship.

I got into school late one morning. I was particularly tired after a long night of rehearsal with the group. Keenan's friend had come to the Asphalt and heard us at our Friday concert and decided to sign us. This was great, now we just needed to see how we could start getting some gigs and coming off of the label's shelf.

The whole group was excited; even Jade, which was uncharacteristic. The night before, the four of us did a cover of Bruno Mars _lazy song_ and put it on line just for fun. That had taken more out of me than I wanted to believe. I knew something was wrong, and I knew what it could be, because I had been a naughty girl and I hadn't been strict about precautionary actions.

"Hey hey!" Cat said bouncing towards my locker. "Did you see how our cover of Bruno mars did on The Slap?"

I was not in the mood, but I put a smile on my face. "No, I haven't been online."

"They loved it! Check it out." I looked on her pear phone and saw all of the comments. Some were hilarious, but most were really positive.

"Cool!" I said, "Now let's get to Sikowitz class, before we're late."

When we walked into the classroom everyone except for Jade, Beck, and Andre began to clap. Cat giggled and bowed. "What's this for?" I asked taking my seat.

This one girl that had a maddening crush on Andre leaned close to him saying. "We saw your video on The Slap. It was awesome." I can usually withstand the overtures she places on Andre. But today it was the hardest thing not to turn into Jade with that… that… I guess it was my fault. Because it has been almost a month and we were good at hiding our feelings from others.

Andre leaned away from the girl, and looked at her like she had grown two extra heads. She felt a little self-conscious and backed away. Normally I would have felt bad for her, but I was grateful for Andre's gesture.

"Ok class, yes. We all saw the efforts of our most successful students. Now the rest of you come up with something of your own already." Sikowitz interrupted. "Now if you don't mind, let's begin class."

Sikowitz started to prattle on and I couldn't keep focused. All I could think about was that I needed to talk to Andre. Really talk, about what was happening. He was the only one I could talk to about what we had been doing. Class ended and I had no idea. I just sat there zoned out, until Andre touched my shoulder. I jumped startled and looked around the room. "Class ended about five minutes ago." He said softly.

I smiled at him, "I'm sorry Andre, I 'm just…" I searched for the right word. "Tired."

He smirked, "About that… we might need to cool it down a little. We haven't been doing this the right way, if you know what I mean."

"Oh I do… I have to talk to you." I said.

He looked at me… really looked at me, and I knew that I really didn't have to say the words. He knew what was up. "Lets talk after school, you can come with me to the store."

I gave him a grateful smile and walked with him to his next class.

Andre and I stood in the family planning section of the pharmacy. We had each grabbed a couple of pregnancy test. "Do we really need this many?" I asked as I drank from my bottle of water.

"We want to be really sure… Tori, I want you to know something, no matter what we see on these tests, I am here for you."

I smiled and started walking toward the register. "I can't believe you don't have any!" Jade screamed coming into the store. I panicked and threw the pregnancy tests behind a bag of depends. Andre picked a pack up just as Jade and Beck saw us.

"Oh hey guys." Andre said, "w-what are you doing here?"

Jade and Beck looked a bit skittish themselves, "We ah… "Beck started.

"For crying out loud, we're avoiding becoming a statistic." She said bluntly and headed to the family planning area and grabbed a pack of condoms.

"I'm getting some…" he looked at his hands, "diapers for my grandma." Andre said without being asked. He insisted that he was buying those stupid things for his grandma, and we left the pharmacy with Jade and Beck and a pack of stupid diapers.

"You mad?" He asked me as I searched for my keys. Time had run out, we had rehearsal in fifteen minutes.

"No." I said, having the hardest time putting my key in the lock.

"Tor…" he held my hand and took the key from me. "I love you."

We hadn't said this before, and it was the oddest most awkward time to say it. I smiled and I opened my mouth to speak when Robbie and Cat showed up at the door. "Oh good you're home!" Robbie said

"Yeah, we hate showing up when you're not here. That Trina gives me the creeps." Rex said.

"Well Trina is in San Diego for the weekend." I said, letting everyone in.

The whole night we rehearsed. I worried I just couldn't concentrate on anything. Then Andre just stopped. "Guys we should take a break."

Beck and Jade were lounging on our sofa; we sat around kind of bored. Then Andre began to sing some more Bruno Mars. He looked at me from across the room and started singing Marry You. Then Beck and Jade joined in. Cat and Robbie danced in, and Jade and Beck cuddled on the sofa as they sang. Andre and I were the only ones that weren't an obvious couple.

While the others were singing, Andre wandered over to me and said under his breath. "I don't care whether or not you're pregnant."

"What do you mean? I whisper back.

"Marry me. No one even has to know."

"We're seventeen."

"And doing things that grown folks do… My grandma can witness…"

"What about me?" I said a little louder than I should have.

"What about you?" Jade said, the song had ended, and they had been watching us have this hushed conversation for a little while now.

"We can figure that out!" Andre continued ignoring Jade.

"Figure what out?" Cat asked

"Is that a yes or a no?" Andre continued.

"Can we talk about this later?"

"Talk about what?" Robbie jumped in now. Beck watched everything silently. I looked at every one, then back at Andre.

"I can't sing that solo off the top of my head Andre, I need some time." I answered. "I'm sorry."

I walked out of the living room and up the stairs toward my room. As I passed my parents' bedroom, Mom called me in. I peeked in and I tried to listen to whatever she was saying. But soon she realized I wasn't listening at all. "What's wrong Tori?"

"I…" I started then I thought, _what am I going to say? _I took a deep breath. "I want to marry Andre."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I swear to you this is not a pregnancy fic… even if it looks like it right now. I will write one later on, that follows this story. Not this one. Anyway, this chapter sucked but review anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok… this is a sad chapter, and it is important. I totally needed to keep going, I had to redeem myself from that last ugly chapter. As always, review, review, review.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**One Sweet Day**

**Andre**

I was at the courthouse with my crazy grandma, waiting for my girl to make up her mind. We had decided to keep our friends out of the loop on this one until everything was concrete.

First she said she didn't know, but she called me later that night and told me she had talked to her mother, and her mother said that she was with her whatever her decision. Which means Her father knows because, married people tell each other everything. The next time I went to her house, Her dad gave me this death glare. Then Tori came downstairs and said yes. She also let me know that I was going to be a daddy. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. I know I shouldn't be happy about it, but I am.

Then a couple of days later she said she didn't want me to feel like I had to marry her because she was pregnant, and she called it off. She wouldn't talk to me for three days. But I kept calling. And she finally said okay. And that same night we were going to tell our friends but we had a meeting with the label, and they were adamant that we had to act as though we were single, so that we would be more accessible. They said that if we did have relationships, then no one should know. At least for the first run of the album we were to begin recording. So our friends still don't know.

Tori was still willing to do this. I decided that we should set a date. And we set it for today, but we said if either of us had doubts, then we just wouldn't show up. I haven't changed my mind. Tori is the sanest person in my life. My family is crazy and when my Mom and Dad died leaving me with my crazy Grandma, my life hadn't been the same. It wasn't about the money; I am a trust fund baby. Tori doesn't know how much I'm worth. The moment I marry her, I become an adult, and my trust fund is released to me, so my kid will be taken care of, and so will college for both Tori and me. And we will have plenty leftover.

I looked at my watch, and was getting ready to leave the courthouse when I hear my name being called. I turned to see both Tori's mom and dad coming towards me, and Tori was leading the way. She hugged me fiercely then kissed me on the cheek. "I got detention during second period. I was so nervous about today, I was not paying attention." She smiled at me. "I'm sorry I'm late."

I smiled back, "Better late than never."

We got married. It was nerve wracking, but it was not the most harrowing thing to happen to me that day. As we walked out of the courthouse to dinner as a family, my Grandma collapsed and was taken to the hospital. While we were at the hospital, our friends came to spend time with me. Tori looked uncomfortable. "You alright girl?" I asked.

"Yeah," She answered and took a deep breath. She stood up to pace the hall just as the nurse called me to my Grandma's room.

I walked in to see my grandma, and she was hooked up to so many IV's it just made me nervous. "Hey grandma." I said kissing her forehead.

"Andre," She said in a lower register than what I am used to. "You're a man now son. You take care of your wife you hear?"

"Of course grandma."

"I'm tired of being afraid for you all the time, I am glad that girl is in your life." She said letting out a deep sigh.

"You don't have to be afraid for me anymore grandma."

"Where's your Uncle?" She asked me.

"He is on his way, he is stuck in traffic."

"I'm right here mama." My uncle Tommy said walking in. We greeted each other then he went to my Grandma's Bedside.

"Tommy," grandma said, "Andre was emancipated today… Make sure he gets his trust handed to him."

My uncle tommy looked at me, and his face went dark. "Mamma you ain't dying, you will make sure he gets the things he needs. You are going to be dark."

I went light headed, she was telling us she was dying. "Yeah grandma, we can take care of it when you get out of here."

"You will be fine Andre, won't he Tommy." My uncle nodded, "Tommy, Thank you for being a great father to Andre."

"Of course mama." My uncle was crying. I had never seen him cry before. I walked closer to him and put my hand on his shoulder. Just as I did that, his daughter and wife walked into the room. My grandma started talking to them even more cryptically.

My grandmother said her good byes, and just left me, on my wedding night. I cried by her bedside for an hour. I just couldn't go out to face the rest of them. My family and I huddled in the room with Grandma's body. Our tears flowing like a river.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

As soon as they called Andre into the room, I was a little relieved because I needed to talk to my mom. I walked over to her and whispered. "I need to go to the emergency room."

"What's wrong," she whispered back.

"I am in so much pain…" I answered

"Tori!" Cat gasped. I looked back at her; she was looking at the back of me. I was still wearing my white dress from the courthouse. "You're bleeding! Your dress is ruined."

I looked at my mom, then back at cat. "Damn, why does this always happen when I a wearing white? Tell Andre I hope his Grandma feels better, I have to go change." I looked at my dad, his eyes full of concern, I asked him to stay with Andre, and my mom and me went to the emergency room.

Needless to say, I lost my baby, and my husband of four hours was at his sick grandmother's bedside and I couldn't be with him. I was in a bed in the emergency room, as my womb went through a thorough cleansing. While this went on mom went to the gift shop to buy me some sweats so that I could change into them.

They inserted an IUD at my request; it was hard enough being pregnant as a teen once and loosing the child. I still had to tell the baby's father that he was no longer going to be a father.

I grieved my baby alone for an hour; I couldn't add more grief to Andre's day he had enough to worry about. He had been so happy that he was indeed going to be a daddy. I sighed as my phone buzzed in my pocket.

It was Beck. You should come back to the hospital, Andre's grandma just died. As I read the text the nurse came in with my discharge paperwork. Out of habit my mom signed everything. I was weak, I couldn't move. "What happened?"

"His grandma died."

"Lets go see your family." My mom said helping me off of the gurney. We made it upstairs, as fast as I could. I was still having some severe cramping. My friends were huddled together. Dad walked over to mom and me with a question in his eyes. Mom shook her head and he sighed. He held me to him for a bit.

"Dad, I have to see him." I whispered.

"Wait a little while to tell him about the baby." Dad said giving me one good squeeze.

"I will," I said and walked towards the room.

I guess I looked terrible, because my friends looked at me and pulled me into their huddle. "I have to see Andre." I said and tried to break free from them.

"They wont let anyone but family into the room." Jade said eyeing me suspiciously.

I roll my eyes and sit down in the nearest chair. I was tired, and in pain, and I just wanted to be with my husband. I wanted to be there for him. "Excuse me, visiting hours are over." A nurse said coming to our group.

"Alright, Let's go guys." Beck said

"I can't go." I said hastily, how was I going to explain myself. "I… we were Andre's ride."

"I'm sure his uncle can take him home." Robbie offered.

I searched for another reason, then I looked at the nurse, "I'll just stick around a while, he should know we all stayed to support him."

"Okay, one of you should stay, I guess it is up to you to decide who." The nurse responded. "But the rest of you have got to go."

"I have to stay, " I told them. "I feel bad coz I wasn't here when she died."

They all shrugged, "alright, see you at school Monday?"

I nodded and took a sigh of relief. When they were all gone the nurse turned to me. "You like this boy don't you?"

I smiled, "more than you'll ever know."

Andre finally walked out of the room. I went to him and hugged him tightly. "The rest of them just left, they wouldn't leave until the nurse kicked them out."

"Thank you," Andre whispered

"Dre come on, you can stay with us tonight." Uncle Tommy said. I hadn't thought that Andre would want to be with his family tonight. My heart sank; I didn't want to leave his side.

"Nah Uncle Tommy, Tori promised me I could crash at her house tonight. I kinda want to be away from family a little bit. You all look too much like her." He smiled at his uncle wanly, and they embraced. Andre whispered something in his uncle's ear.

I blushed as uncle Tommy looked over at me then back at Andre with a smirk. "Alright, take care Andre."

"Good night Unc." Then mom and Dad, Andre and I walked towards our car.

We sat in my bedroom in silence for a little while. He leaned forward and kissed me. We made out for several minutes, until he laid me back on the bed and tried to cup a very sore very hard breast. "Ow," I cried out "wait stop, I... I can't"

"What? Why"

"I can't today…"

"What's wrong?" Andre asked concern flashing in his eyes for a second.

"I … I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked

"It's the baby." I said, then I saw the realization in his eyes before I whispered, "It's gone."

Andre began to cry, he put his head on my abdomen and he cried. I ran my fingers through his dreads and remained silent. Once his tears subsided, I began to hum. "Tori." He said

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

I was taken aback by the question. "I don't think I could do that anytime soon. I got an IUD placed, just because I can't face going through this again. I don't like the pain I see in you right now. I feel horrible."

"Do you want an annulment?" He asked me.

"Do you want one?"

"No, I told you I didn't care if you were pregnant."

"And I don't care that I'm not pregnant either." I answered. "I'm in it for the long haul."

He smiled and placed his head back on my abdomen. I continued to Hun 'one sweet day' and we fell asleep like that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't even know what to say about this chapter… It just is, let me know what you think. I have spent all day today watching you tube videos and finishing this chapter. And wow it is longer than most of my chapters pretty cool. I hope you enjoy it.—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>God bless the Child<strong>

**Andre**

_Monday, Well baby if fell for you  
>Tuesday, I wrote you this song<br>Wednesday, I wait outside your door,  
>Even though I know its wrong<em>

It has been a month, and I still can't go home. The day after grandma died I grabbed a few things from home and brought them to Tori's house. Most nights I slept on the couch, Because Trina still didn't know about Tori and I. But every night, Tori stayed on the couch with me.

_7 days a week, every hour of the month  
>Gonna let you know where my heart's commin' from<br>I shouldn't feel this way, But I'm gonna say  
>Baby I gotta let you know<em>

It took me a long time to get back to music. The joy in it was lost when grandma died. But music is work now; I kind of have to do it. So finally we got Vegas Valentine back to do a little rehearsing.

_That I will try everything,  
>To make you grow closer to me<br>And maybe make you believe that I will behave_

My friends are great about the whole hiatus I took. They tried to be more understanding of it; even Trina was a bit more sensitive. I have a great group of friends, I wouldn't trade them in for the world. Even Lane had pulled me into his office when he found out about grandma and told me that any time I felt like I needed to unload, that I was welcome there. I haven't taken him up on his offer, but it was really nice of him.

_How can I get it through  
>To tell you what I can't lose<br>I will try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you _

Now that I was rocking out with Vegas Valentine I wondered why I stopped. I felt really great. It made me feel alive, it made me almost forget that grandma had left me here all alone. Almost. My cell phone rang and it was a number that I just didn't know. So I stopped playing and picked up. "Hello?"

I was getting all sorts of calls now; I missed being a kid. "Mr. Harris, this is Stan Collins, your grandmother's and parent's estate Trustee. We need you to come to our office this evening at five to discuss the terms of your trust."

I sat down on the couch and saw the immediate look of concern in my wife's eyes. She sat down next to me as I listened to what the lawyer had to say. "Okay, see you then."

I looked at my watch, it was three fifty, Rehearsal had just started, and I had to end it. "Do you need to stop rehearsal?" Tori said softly.

"Yeah, The lawyer's want to talk to me about grandma's will."

Jade sat next to me, I hated to admit it, but that girl still got me a little tingly. Not like Tori, but enough to make me uncomfortable. "It's cool, we'll just do it again tomorrow. We will wait as long as it takes." She said. She was strangely comforting during times of grief.

Everyone started gathering up their equipment, and Tori stayed sitting next to me. She tangled her fingers in my dreads and brought her forehead to mine. This became our kiss when others were around. We had always been close, best friends so no one thought it was weird. "Do you want me to come with you?" She asked me, barely loud enough for me to register.

"You have to come with me." I answered, "You're family."

She smiled. She still felt like she was a bit on the outside, just as I had felt the first couple of weeks of our marriage. But her parents were so welcoming, and able to adjust to me being their son in law, I kind of felt like I had a mom and dad again and I was grateful.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

We walked into the Lawyer's office hand in hand. I could tell Andre didn't want to be there. I couldn't even begin to imagine how abandoned he felt. How alone, and I tried to shield him of any further injury. It was mainly for selfish reasons; because I loved him, and I didn't want him to become someone that I couldn't love. Loss does that to people. It changes them into something you don't recognize.

Music was already beginning to disappear from his life. But it was the talent that God gave him, so I knew it was just a phase. I just hoped grief wouldn't make him hard; I wanted him to know I was there to catch him. "Baby, it will be okay." I whispered and squeezed his hand.

He hugged me, and we walked into the office. Uncle Tommy sat in a chair next to Andre; I stayed behind on the couch next to his cousin. "Is Mrs. Vega-Harris here?" It was the very first time I had heard my married name spoken and it was weird.

"I'm right here." I said timidly, all of Andre's family members turned to look at me in shock, and then at Andre.

"Are you insane?" Andre's Aunt said to him, "You're seventeen years old! God knows where you two would have been after high school. Is she pregnant?"

"Aunt, Dee…" Andre started.

"Your grandmother is probably spinning in her grave." She continued.

"You don't know anything!" Andre screamed and stood his full height. "Grandma was there with me, saw that I was married and emancipated me before she died. You don't know what Grandma is doing right now and don't pretend that you do."

His uncle Tommy stood up and hugged Andre. "Sit down Dee." He said, and then he whispered something to Andre that made him smile a little. He was good at defusing him. Tommy could soothe Andre's sadness just as well as I could, and I was glad, because I truly just wanted to disappear.

"Alright, let's continue." The lawyer stated. "Andre, in the matter of your trust fund, it is a separate issue as you are now legally an adult, the matter will be discussed with you and your spouse after this meeting."

A trust fund… he said trust fund, and I realized I didn't know Andre as well as I thought. I had never talked about his parents. I never wanted to, I always felt like it might be too painful. I don't know who they are, what they did, if he remembers them well. How old was he when they died? I had been so selfish thinking only that I wanted him to stay my Andre, I didn't think to get to know his family like he knew mine. I looked at his cousin; she looked at me and smiled sympathetically. "Dee just thought she would get to control his trust for at least a couple of years. She likes money."

"Really?"

"That's why daddy hadn't told her that Andre was getting his money, and they would have no control over it. Daddy would never let Dee touch the trust, but she's sneaky."

"Oh…"

"So… are you pregnant?" I shook my head. "Didn't think so."

500 million… That is what Andre is worth. His trust will come to him in increments of one million a year until he is twenty-five. With the first increment of five million released immediately. After that, he gets the rest.

His father was a songwriter, he wrote many songs and scores for movies and they accrued royalties throughout the years, and were sitting in the trust collecting interest. His mother… was an artist. She painted beautiful murals and built sculptures. She had inherited a large amount of money from her parents who were an English baron, and an artist. It just went on and on to the tune of 500 million and counting because there were more and more royalties to collect.

Andre also got his grandmother's condo, which his Uncle is going to sell, because apparently his grandmother didn't know how much was in Andre's trust account. Andre couldn't go back to his grandma's apartment, so his Uncle was also looking for somewhere for Andre to live. Correction Andre and I… with space for our band to rehearse near Hollywood Arts.

He found us a house near Keenan Thompson's house, not nearly as cool as Keenan's but cooler than either of us had ever envisioned. "What do you think? Should we take it?"

I looked around. I loved the place. Never in my dreams did I think that I would have my own place at seventeen, let alone a place this awesome. "You think it's kind of big?"

"We could fit the whole band in here. We could all live together."

"I … don't really want to share with them just yet… I want to be able to… BE… with you anywhere." I answered. His uncle Tommy began to laugh.

He looked at me as if he didn't understand what I meant by BEING with him. I raised my brows, and then he formed an O with his mouth. "Oh yeah… or we could just hang out here by ourselves… or there… or there… Definitely in there." He pointed the last at the Jacuzzi. "We'll take it Unc."

Tommy was laughing still. "I thought you might Bro. It's yours in 30 days, we will start the bidding war."

* * *

><p><em>I will try everything;<br>To make you grow closer to me  
>I will try 365 days 365 ways to get to you<em>

We got our house, and this was the very first time we were using our studio. We were having a recording jam session housewarming. We all cheered I hugged Andre close to me the way we always have after every performance. His breath tickled my neck "God I want you." I whispered

"How many ways." He whispered back

I pulled away and held up three fingers then six fingers then five fingers subsequently and walked away. "Tori!" Trina said coming up to me, "We have to go home, mom and dad are going to freak, its like two AM."

I looked at Trina like she was crazy then realized that she didn't know what my parents knew. "Trina, I'm staying the night… why don't you call mom and dad and tell them you're staying, so that you don't get in trouble."

"You staying overnight at a boy's house alone? You bet I'm staying."

"I didn't know this was a sleep over." Cat piped up.

"No, it's not" Andre stated. "Tori is going to be my roommate… this is a big house."

"Right, you are seventeen years old, her parents aren't going to go for that." Jade said eyeing Andre and I.

"Well they haven't decided yet… But Andre is my best friend, they'll understand."

"Forget it, if I had a hot teenaged daughter, I wouldn't trust her to live with a player like Andre."

I looked at Andre and kind of smirked. He rolled his eyes and bit his lip. Hiding this relationship was a challenge that was starting to wear thin. But it wasn't the right time to let them know just yet.

"Well then I wanna stay!" Cat stated

"Yeah me too." Robbie added.

Jade looked at Beck. Then Beck looked at us, narrowed his eyes, and looked at Jade. "We're in." They both said.

Trina got off the phone with mom and dad and looked at me… "I'm going home."

She was upset… why was she upset? I followed her. "Trina, what's the matter?"

"I'm your sister and you couldn't even tell me?" I was taken aback at how hurt she looked. "I love Andre… as a friend I mean… I would have been so happy for you and I wouldn't have told a soul."

"Trina I'm sorry."

"Listen I'm gonna go, I know I am not your favorite person in the world, but I thought, that I could be trusted with the truth."

"You can be… Trina…" I called after her as she left.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Harris."

I sighed as she drove off. I wondered if they were all going to take it that way. We have to tell them soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry folks I have been watching you tube videos, and I love Jade, kind of obsessively, that Is why I mention her so much even though the story is about Tori and Andre. That is because I think that Jade really would like to be Tori's friend, but doesn't know how to go from hating her and being totally Jealous of her around Beck to just being her friend like she is to Cat. **

**She seems emotionally unavailable, but to be good as an artist you have to be in touch with your emotions and I don't think that people understand that about her. The emotion she is in touch with the most is anger, but if you watch her she doesn't hide it when she is happy, she doesn't hide it when she is sad. She is there, she has to be in order to succeed.**

**The chapter title is really self explanaTORI Lol, but it is just what it is… it was mostly for Andre's benefit really.**

* * *

><p><strong>I kissed a Girl<strong>

**Andre**

We all sat in Sikowitz class, which was meeting at the black box. We had just auditioned for a play and were waiting for our parts.

As always Jade and my girl went for the lead. Jade looked pissed, and that is not the look I had fallen in love with that one late night at the recording studio. I have to admit, that sometimes we worked late with the band I get those little stirrings in my pants.

I know Tori can tell. She gives me a look that says 'look, don't touch'. Then she lets me touch her all night long. I smiled and licked my lips, which got Tori's attention. She blushed and sank lower in her seat.

Sikowitz finally walked into the class. "All right gang. Here are your parts." He handed Jade a piece of paper which she eagerly reads.

She growls, crumbles the paper in her hand, and screams. "Sikowitz!"

"You bellowed?"

"Why her?" She looks at Tori, "why is it always her?"

Tori picked the paper up, looked at it, and sighed.

Sikowitz came closer Jade and stopped in front of her. He looked like he was looking at something far away. "Because… Tori is more… emotionally available."

"She's what?"

"Tori is able to reach a level of emotion that you do not practice. A good actor has to be able to convey feeling, not just control them."

"I… convey feelings." Jade said, her voice shrill.

"Prove it. Right here, right now." Sikowitz challenged signaling to the stage. "You do a good enough job, you and Ms. Vega can switch roles."

"Great!" Jade said stepping on to the stage.

"Wait what?" Tori asked standing from seat. "That's not fair!"

"What Vega? You afraid you won't win?"

Tori looked down at the list then passed to me and said, "Fine, I'll do it."

"All right Jade," Sikowitz started, "she hates you; you love her. Love her into submission but you can only touch her once. Tori; don't let her touch you. Go."

"Wait," Jade interrupted, "Those are all of the instructions you have for her?" Jade asked in that disgusted tone.

"Why? She already has the part."

This was bound to be interesting. I lean forward in my chair. I saw Beck to the same. Tori stood nonchalantly looking around. She looked at me, smiled and winked. That was how she greeted me in public. Our secret life still was a secret to almost everyone.

Jade stood in the corner of the stage opposite Tori. She had yet to look at her, but she was decidedly looking less peeved. Slowly her eyes fell upon my girl and they softened. Those blue eyes looked at my girl as if they were hungry. They fluttered. Jade was flushed and her breath was shallow.

She walked towards Tori and outstretched her hand to get her attention, then changed her mind. Instead she said "I… love you." Softly, almost timidly.

Tori's head turned, "I'm sorry what?" She had just noticed how close Jade was to her and almost jumped back in disgust. "Eww … no," she walked to the other end of the stage.

Jade followed her, the reaction seeming to embolden her. "But I love you..."

Tori laughed in her face, "Jade stop being creepy." She took a couple of more steps away from her pursuer.

Jade's eyes flashed in anger. Her fist tightened and she came really close to Tori's face and screamed it at her. "I love you, I love you!"

My girl backed away. Her face said that she was being affected a bit. Maybe scared of this stalking lunatic. "I… ah…" she walked around Jade. "Take it easy, that won't work with me."

Jade's face contorts in frustration and hopelessness. "Please…" she pleaded, "I love you." My girl's resolve began to wane. She turned to look at Jade. Jade stepped closer and Tori stood her ground. Their eyes locked. I knew that look. That was my look. Jade's eyes looked at my girl and they felt like a warm blanket. She smiled, not her usual smirk of derision, but a genuine smile of someone who was getting through to someone would give.

Jade took a step closer, and Tori took a step back. "I can't," she said weakly.

Holy chizz this was turning me on. "Damn, I want in on that…" I heard Beck mumble. I held out my hand for a five. He didn't leave me hanging. The emotion was so intense, I felt like a voyeur.

"Yes you can, I love you." Jade nearly whispered. She leaned in the rest of the way and kissed my girl. Beck and I shot up out of our seats and clapped vigorously. They stayed like that for five seconds then separated. They both walked to their seats. My girl was mad, really mad. I scooted my chair closer to hers and held her to me.

"She stole my part." She whispered

"I know baby, It's gonna be okay. Her part is pretty good too." I said trying to soothe her as Sikowitz dismissed everyone and congratulated Jade. Absent-mindedly, I kissed her cheek and let my hand travel from her shoulder to her hip then her thigh. It's a possessive thing that most guys do.

I hear a throat clear. When I look up, Beck was staring at me. Jade was by the door waiting for him looking uninterested. "What?" I asked as if I had done nothing out of the ordinary.

"When did this happen?" Beck asked amused.

"When did what happen?" I said feigning innocence and separating from Tori. She looked at me, and smiled softly.

"He's your best guy friend, I think it's alright." Tori said squeezing my thigh.

I took her hand and placed a kiss on it. "The weekend before we started Vegas Valentine."

"Aw… now it all makes sense," Jade said, sitting across from Tori.

"What do you mean?" Tori said, startled by her. I don't know why, she knows she never leaves Beck behind unless they have separate classes.

"Oh it isn't like you made it obvious, " She stated flatly. "You two are always flirting around each other, even before all of this." Jade leaned back, "It's just that Vega is way less annoying and whiny, and Andre… You don't go out much anymore. I chalked it up to depression at first, but you always seem to be in a good mood."

Tori nodded, "Yeah he was sort of girl crazy."

"You do whine a lot less…" I said. She slapped me hard in the arm. "Ouch."

She smirked a bit and looked down at her lap, she had been avoiding Jade's eyes since they kissed.

"Why did you keep it a secret?" Beck asked refocusing the conversation.

"A lot of reasons." I answered then wiggled my brows at my girl. She blushed again and smiled.

"Ugh," Jade stood up again. "Spare me, let's go Beck."

Beck smiled and waved. "Later guys."

I looked at my bride. She was looking at me that way she looks at me when I know we aren't going to sleep much that night, if you know what I mean. "You two were hot on that stage."

"Hot?" She smirked, "Your fantasy come to life… Me, Jade… and you, a nice inverted Oreo." She came to me and straddled my hips.

Yes… yes it was my fantasy. Jade still jumps into my head every once in a while, but I was not about to loose my head and standing with the woman I truly loved. "Girl, you are enough for me. More than enough."

She smiled and began to grind her hips against mine. "Good answer," she purred. Then she kissed me. She tasted like Jade, Kind of like peppermint and licorice. I had kissed Jade once for a play. Now I tasted my girl and I tasted Jade, it was intoxicating.

My lady moved her hips on me as if she were dancing the salsa. I was getting so excited I didn't know If I could keep from just taking her here in the black box, but we really didn't have the time. Next classes will begin soon, and I didn't want to get in trouble with my next teacher. "Damn… Oh… Baby." I started to say between kisses and moans. "We're going to be late for class."

She gave me one deep hard kiss before disengaging and hopping off of my lap completely. "Okay." She said smiling sweetly and walking out of the room with a bounce.

Then I thought about it… I was going to be late to class anyway, because I couldn't move. I was so hard. "Hey… TORI!" I shouted to get her attention, "Baby please don't leave me here like this."

She laughed at me. "Remember, look, don't touch." She continued out of the room with laughter in her voice. "Bye Andre."

"Aw, man." Damn it Jade.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

After Sikowitz class, I had a class with Jade, and Beck. Jade kept eyeing me suspiciously the whole class. I attempted to ignore it. I didn't want to look at her; I was embarrassed. She kissed me, and despite myself I liked it. Well, not enough to give up Andre, but enough to convince me that she did have feelings.

She was so good at acting, it is usually so studied and precise, but there is that rawness in her she never showed before. Yet I wonder if the audience could feel the sheer raw state Jade put herself in. It drew my emotions into a tailspin. She was talented, and I was in awe.

After class, I was headed out to lunch. I stopped by my locker to put a few things away. "Vega!" I heard from behind me.

I turned and tried my best to smile, "Hey Jade… Congratulations on your win."

"Yeah, whatever, I have a question." She said. She stood in front of me the same way she always did, her attitude oozing out of her pores, but her eyes were different.

"What's up?"

"Do your parents know about you and Andre?"

"Of course." I answered and went back putting the rest of my things in the locker then closing it.

"Let me get this straight… Your parents let their seventeen year old daughter move in to her millionaire seventeen year old boyfriend's house… and they are okay with that?"

I looked around and saw a few people looking at us. "Andre is not my boyfriend." I grabbed her arm the same way she had done me once when she and Beck had broken up and she needed to cry. She pulled her arm away from me and I took it again and pulled her to that conversation hole of ours.

I told Jade everything. I spilled about the baby, I spilled about our marriage, I spilled about 365, I did. I talked to her as if she were my best girl friend. And for that moment she was. Jade West, became my best girl friend for that day. I wondered how long it would last. "Don't worry Vega. Your secrets are safe with me." She said and walked out of the broom closet.

At home that night, I tried to hurry through some of my regular homework, so I could concentrate on some more fun home chores. Andre was in the studio writing. There was a knock at the door. I sighed, "Come in!"

"We come bearing video." Beck said walking in with some movies and a bag of Chinese food. I put my glasses on top of my head, "and food."

"Yum that smells so good, I haven't had a chance to cook yet."

"Oh please, don't poison us." Jade said sitting next to me on the couch. "Where is the hubs?"

"In the studio composing." I said reaching for an egg roll.

"Does he know you told me?" She asked

"About what? The song?" I asked and she nodded. "No."

"Good I'm gonna go screw with him a little… care to join me?" She raised her brow. Beck looked at us trying to figure out what we were talking about. I smiled and dropped my Trigonometry notebook and followed Jade.

The studio was dark, which meant Andre was over by the soundboard. We stood by a microphone and she turned it on. "Look Tori, that scene we did this morning…"

"Yeah I know, you won fair and square."

"Let me finish… God you can be so infuriating."

"Okay, Jade what's up?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Andre's head snap to attention.

"It was only… I won because… I have the biggest… crush.. "

"Jade don't say it! That's my woman, and I like you as my friend don't make me get ugly." He turned up the lights in the studio. I was blinded for a second and I closed my eyes.

I smirked; Jade was trying to hide a smile and turned her head away from us. "Oh… Andre… "She let out a little giggle, then glared at me before I dare laugh at her. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah that kiss was hot in theory, but I don't ever want you looking at her like that again." I was shocked at his possessiveness. I had no Idea that could affect him like that.

"Not unless you're in the room right?" Jade snarked.

"Okay, " I had to stop it, it wasn't as funny as I thought it would be. "Andre, she knows about 365."

"Tor… "

"Don't worry Andre, It's a great song I love it." She softened. "And, you finally got your feelings straightened out." She looked at me. "By the way, your lady is one hell of a kisser."

My jaw dropped, and I blushed. Andre smiled his 'hell yeah' smile. "You know it."

"We came down here to tell you we have food." I said, "And videos."

"Cool, let's go." Andre said wrapping an arm around both of us.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, this chapter deals a little with how Tori and Jade's relationship progresses. I also put bits and pieces of "Okay" the Backhouse Mike song that made Andre fall for Jade. I am having Vegas Valentine cover it. Especially since now I know where it comes from**

**Anyways, Review!**

**Tell me what you really think—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Count on me<strong>

**Tori**

_There is no upper hand_

_I'm giving you mine_

_It doesn't have to end up_

_Wasting your time_

_There's things that I could say, _

_But hear it my way,_

_I want to let you know _

_That it's all okay_

I sit in a trance listening to Jade's haunting voice. She transforms when she sings. And even though THIS song made Andre fall in love with her, I can see why. We are all falling in love with her, and it's all okay.

Things were beginning to feel really natural for Andre and I. We drove to school in the morning, kissed in the car, and then walked side by side into the school. We went our separate ways until we met in the hallway to get to Sikowitz class. Then we hit up the Asphalt, and then separated again for some other classes, and we had play rehearsals, then all of our friends would convene at our house to work on our music.

Things could not be better. Even with Jade and mine's relationship. I mean now that she knows I could care less about taking her man, she and I get along much better. Don't get me wrong; I still annoy her, but I trust her better.

This night, however, Jade didn't seem to be concentrating very well. So we kind of stopped rehearsal early and everyone just hung out in the theater. I headed up to the kitchen to get some popcorn and Jade and cat came up to help me take a couple of bowls down.

Cat grabbed a bowl full of popcorn and headed to the theater. Jade stood back and leaned on my kitchen counter. "Do you have any pregnancy tests?" She said a bit nonchalantly. I nearly dropped my bowl full of popcorn.

I turned to face my friend. I had learned to read her, because she had let me see her rawness, I knew what she looked like when she felt a certain way. "I may…" I signal her to follow me to the master bedroom. I reached out for the last test I bought. Andre and I had a bit of a scare… even with my IUD things aren't 100%. I handed her the last of them. "Do you want me to wait with you?"

"NO." She yelled, then she sighed, "yes, please wait with me."

"Okay, I'll just be in my room." I head out and sit on the bed crisscross applesauce. I waited for her to tell me what she needed to say. If she needed to vent, I would be here for her. I understood where she was. Only the month before I was telling her I had gone through a similar thing. I supposed she felt safe enough to trust me with this.

"FUCK." I heard coming from the bathroom. Jade, as nasty as she could be, never really cursed unless she was really worked up. She once, told me it was a sign of a weak mind and low vocabulary. She must have been at a lack of a better word.

I walked back into the bathroom to see her stare at the stick; as if staring at it long enough would change the results they held. "It will be okay…" I said knowing full well what the results were. I didn't have to look, nor did I have to ask. Jade would not have even done this if she didn't think that this was actually happening to her. We know our bodies; we just take these tests in the hopes that we might be wrong.

"No it won't!" Jade snaps. I really don't care at this point I know she needs a friend so I become that.

"What are you thinking?" I ask softly and sit on my toilet. She slides down the wall and drops to the floor.

"I'm not thinking," Jade said softly. "The thoughts are jumbled and all I can think is, Vega better keep her mouth shut." She looks up at me, "But I know you will."

"Yes, I will." I conceded.

"What should I do?" Jade asked sincerely.

"I can't tell you what to do, the only thing I can say is you have to look at the options." I sat down, "No one can tell you what to do with your body."

"Come with me to the planned parenting clinic tomorrow." That was an order, and I knew it.

"What about Beck?" I asked.

"I don't need him to be involved in this." She said.

"But Jade…"

"I thought you said that no one could tell me what to do with my body." She said standing up and raising her voice.

"What makes you think he'd try to tell you anything? He never has before." I answered. "He is the father of your baby."

"WHAT BABY!" she shouts, "after tomorrow there won't be a baby. That is why I asked you to come with me… You know what, never mind."

"No Jade, wait…" I said following her out of my bathroom. "Okay, I will come with you, and I won't say another word about it."

"You swear?" She asked, stopping in front of me.

"Absolutely." I said and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her relax into the hug even though she didn't hug me back. She took a little bit to compose herself then took a deep breath.

"You can let go now Vega." I did as she asked. "Thank you." She murmured and we headed downstairs to rejoin our friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Andre<strong>

Beck looked a little off. He was my bud I knew I needed to talk to him. I waited till Tori, Jade, and Cat headed upstairs to get popcorn to broach the subject. "What's up Beck?"

Beck looked at me then around and saw that there were only us guys down in the theater, and Robbie was busy at the projector trying to find a movie. "This is all your girlfriend's fault."

"What?" Andre asked, "What girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend."

"I mean, Tori…" Beck said exasperated. "Do you remember last month when Jade kissed her?"

I felt a smile come to my face, I remembered it well, I remembered that night too… after Beck and Jade left our house Tori and I finished what we had started at the black box. "Oh yeah… I remember."

"After we left the Black Box, Jade pulled me into the janitor's closet… and we may have taken it a bit too far."

"Wait you protected yourself right?" I asked.

"Yes… but when we were done… I couldn't find it."

"What?" I said startled. I hadn't ever really thought about it because I can't actually remember me or Tori worrying about condoms, the first time was a mistake, and by the time we did it again, she was already pregnant.

"I am so scared that she could be pregnant because of a stupid moment of weakness."

"So what now?" I asked as Cat bounced down to the theater, popcorn in hand.

Beck shrugged. "I guess now I wait to see what happens. I should know soon what would happen." We lean back and begin to watch the movie that Robbie picked. It was an old movie, American Pie. Cat and Robbie are sitting next to each other. And slowly you can see the two kind of getting closer. Cat places her legs over Robbie's. Rex has been relegated to the corner. Every once in a while you can hear him laugh at the things that are going on in the screen.

Beck and I were quiet because we figured our ladies would follow Cat down, but when they didn't we kind of looked at each other and decided to go see what was holding them up.

When we got to the kitchen, we saw the bowls of popcorn on the counter but no Jade and Tori. We walked toward the living room and ran into them coming down the stairs from the bedrooms. "We'll go tomorrow after school, and then we can come here right after for rehearsal." Jade stated.

"Great," Tori said and turned Jade around.

When her eyes fell upon us, Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed Beck's hand. "Lets get out of here I'm tired."

"Bye," Tori said and then turned to me. She smiled and takes my hands. "Let's go watch the movie."

"Okay," I said and followed her to the popcorn. We grabbed the bowls and headed to the theater. I kind of bumped into her because she stopped at the entrance of the theater. She covered her mouth and turned to me. "What's up?" I whispered.

"Shhh…" She has me peek at Cat and Robbie, were having a heavy make out session. She goes around me back to the living room.

I followed her, Tori jumped excitedly for Cat and Robbie. "I can't believe it!"

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later." I said sitting on the sofa.

She began to pull me back up off of the sofa. "No, come on…"

"Baby," I said allowing her to pull me up.

"Baby…" she said, and then I got that look. All thoughts on how tired I was disappeared.

"Okay, I'm with that." I said and goosed her. She jumped a little then ran up to our room giggling a bit. Once in the room I held her in my arms and kiss her deeply. Then my thoughts turn to Jade and Beck. "Baby, do you think we should start using condoms too… just in case?"

She looked at me and ran her fingers through my hair. "If you think that's necessary."

"Beck lost a condom while making love to Jade... Now he is afraid that she's pregnant."

Tori's eyes widened.

"I had no idea…" She moved away from me and just sat next to me for a minute. "Well… we don't have any of those Andre, should we stop until you get some?"

I looked at Tori, She is not necessarily dressed in super sexy lingerie, but she has that fresh girl next-door look that makes me want to touch her. I leaned forward and kissed her neck. "I'll go tomorrow." She laughed and leaned back in the bed. "Right now, I have to have you." And she let me touch her all night long.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, this is really long with lots of sexy parts. Just so we don't forget this is a Tandre fic… but it is loaded with Bade drama and a little Cabbie hehe… so anyway, I like to play with Jade's humanity, and it's here all over the place. The chapter title is the song "**_**Ain't going Down**_**" by Shenia twain, you wanna know what it is about before you read, or if you know the song… there it is. Look up the lyrics.**

**Warning: Parts of this is pure Tandre Smut… like more smutty than I have been, because I didn't think I had it in me I challenged myself. So if you don't like it only read the end of the Andre section of the story.**

**And as always, Review!**

**Tell me what you really think—S. K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't Going Down<strong>

**Tori**

I went with Jade to the Planned Parenthood clinic, and waited for her to come out of the procedure room. She seemed resolute, Jade always looked resolute. She always looked like there was no changing of minds, what was decided would come to pass. So I was there, for whatever she needed. I heard a shout down the hallway, and it startled me. Then Jade came out of the exam room. "Lets go Vega."

"Oh," I said standing up and following her out of the door, "Okay."

I ran to keep up with her. She sat in the car and scowled pretty much the whole way. Not in so far unusual, but it felt different somehow. I waited for her to talk. "What is it like to be pregnant?"

I stopped at a red light and turned to her, "I think you're gonna know more about it than me pretty soon."

She groaned and rested her head against the window. "Great."

"What happened?" She handed me an ultrasound picture. The pea sized baby barely recognizable. I handed the picture back and began to drive again.

"I saw it flicker." She said signaling to the picture. "It kind of moved a little and I saw that and couldn't for the life of me submit myself to a violating sweep of my uterus to get rid of something that alive."

I made a small "o" with my mouth, but remained silent. "Say something Vega, Please!"

I blinked, "What do you want me to say Jade?"

"Tell me I am an idiot for doing this. Then maybe I can summon up the guts to go back and get the job done."

"I am not gonna call you an idiot… I mean you're talking to a chick that didn't even think of abortion as an option."

She sulked a little bit, "I just didn't think about what would happen with me inside if I went through with it until I saw that little flicker on the screen."

"What do you think would happen?" I asked as I parked the car in my garage.

"I kind of think that this somehow makes me more human." She mumbled.

I smiled and turned off the engine. "Now comes the hard part." I said. She looked at me and I pointed to the other car parked in my Garage. It was Becks Truck. "Telling your baby daddy."

"Was it hard for you?"

"Yes, because I didn't know how he was going to take it." I sat back, "Andre has a totally different parental situation than Beck. His reaction to my pregnancy was positive, because he doesn't have his parents. I can't sit here and tell you that Beck will take it well, but he has to know what's up."

Jade looked down at her hands. She moved them to touch her abdomen, "What about Vegas Valentine?"

"What about it? You're pregnant not mute. There are ways to keep a belly hidden for a long time."

"I hate that stupid name." she mumbled I laughed.

"I didn't pick the name," I said as we got out of the car.

"I suppose it's too late to change it now," Jade answered following me in. "Something like West Vegas Valentine or something."

I laughed again, "Yep."

She stopped short because as we walked in to the kitchen Beck was there pouring some juice. I walked around her and patted her back. She nodded and I pulled Andre by the arm to the living room.

Andre looked at me wondering what was going on, I put my hands in my pocket and pulled out some things I had gotten at the Planned Parenthood clinic and put them in his hands. I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows as he registered that I had put condoms in his hands.

He smiled and moved to kiss me but as he did so Cat bounced into the living room. "Hey hey!"

"Hey Cat." I said.

"Robbie and I are going out!" She said excitedly.

"That is really cool Cat." I said giving Cat a hug. I look over her shoulder at Jade and Beck. His head is in his hands and he is leaning over the Kitchen Island. Jade seems to be waiting for a response. Then he straightens up and brings her closer to him and holds her there. I look back and Andre he was watching too.

Cat followed out line of vision and saw them, "Aw, that's really cute."

"Yeah Adorable." Andre said, "Excuse me Cat." He pulled me to our bedroom.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Beck was right to be a little Freaked …"

"She's pregnant?" Andre asked. I shrugged. "Well okay, we can work with that can't we? We can be there for them can't we?"

"I thought you might say that," I said, "We have to do whatever it takes for Jade and Beck so that they can survive this."

Andre nodded and we headed back downstairs. "You ready to get started rehearsing?" He asked no one in particular, because Jade and beck had left, and Cat and Robbie… who knew where they could be. Robbie's car was still in the driveway.

I shrugged, "I guess I will get started on dinner."

"Okay, " He said kissing my cheek, "I'm just gonna go work on the song a little bit more." I nodded and he disappeared into the studio.

* * *

><p><strong>Andre<strong>

I couldn't stop thinking about my boy Beck. He was going to be a daddy. The same way I was going to be a daddy just a little over six moths now. I was happy yes, because I would have a family of my own, but I had no delusion that it was going to be easy, even though I had all this money. Our baby would have been ready to come out right around now, Well I guess it just wasn't meant to be for me and Tori just then.

Beck and Jade being pregnant was a little different. It stalls out the groups travelling agenda a little bit. We were going to go on a summer tour. Now we have to decide on whether or not to stop the tour or to go without Jade. Jades vocals are so strong that she would be a missed element in our sound.

My nose began to smell something so good, I lost my focus. My stomach growled, I had to know what my lady had cooked up. I stood up and headed to the kitchen. She was piling Spaghetti up on a plate then topping it with meatballs and Parmesan cheese. I almost began to drool. She placed the plate on the breakfast bar in front of Robbie, as Cat already had one. "Hey! You hungry?" She asked me.

I nodded, "Just followed my nose to the kitchen." She piled my plate up high, and put it in front of me. I was ravenous. She served herself and we all had a great dinner together. Finally Cat and Robbie left, and we were finally home alone.

Tori looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. She wiggled her brows and pulled her T-shirt over her head. She had no Bra on so it was like instant gratification. I groaned and fought against an urge to touch her pretty little breast.

I took off my shirt. She stood up and walked to the living room as she reached inside her pocket. She dropped another condom on the side table yet another on the coffee table then three more at the foot of the sofa. I reached for the Condom closest to me and began unzipping my pants. She began to take her jeans off.

"Time to christen this room." She said standing in front of me in only a barely there thong. I finished putting that condom on, and went over to my lady. I kissed her long and soft. She sighed into my mouth. I lifted her off the ground, and she wrapped her legs around me.

We rubbed up against each other until I couldn't hold her any longer. I sat on the sofa with her straddling me. We rubbed against each other, and it got so hot I almost came.

She whimpered as I pushed her away a little. I reached down between us and liberated my manhood by allowing it to peek out from the front of my boxers. It hit her center and her hips began to move almost involuntarily. I moved the material of the thong away from her opening and she moaned she rose to her knees and positioned herself over me so that I could enter her.

When she lowered herself, we both groaned in pleasure. She rode me for what seemed an eternity, yet too short a time I came hard, but she wasn't done. I flipped us and lay her back on the sofa. I slipped out of her and kissed her as I removed the used Condom. Then I began to kiss her neck and make my way down to lavish attention to her pretty little breasts. Damn I am lucky to have her.

I resumed my journey of her body as I moved down towards my goal. She was wanting more, and I wasn't ready to give her anymore. So I didn't keep her waiting too much longer. I teased a little by completely ignoring her opening and just kissing her thighs, "ANDRE." She yelled angrily. I chuckled then gave her one solid lick that encompassed her opening and the bundle of nerves at the top. She sat bolt upright in surprise.

I took the nodule in my mouth and sucked at it. Then so alternating with putting my tongue inside and swirling it around. I placed a finger inside as I resumed sucking on her center, and pressed my finger on a meaty part of her vagina. I knew where my girl's g spot was and I worked on it for five minutes before she began making incoherent sentences and then stiffen in total orgasm. I knew she was having an orgasm, because she went silent. I let go and suddenly I was soaked.

I sat back on the sofa and she put her legs on my lap. She was still sensitive, she hissed as her thighs rubbed together. After she caught her breath, she slid up on my lap and kissed me again. Then she whispered in my ear, "Your turn."

She kissed her way down my chest and abdomen. She rubbed my thighs as she just looked up at me. I smiled at my girl; and she gave me a devilish grin. I didn't know if I should be scared, what was she going to do to me?

She licked at my length with the tip of her tongue, and then she took the head of my little friend into her mouth. She raked her teeth really lightly over the head, and she sucked wrapping her hands on the outside. She massaged me and sucked at me and my hips couldn't help but jerk about. Every once in a while her tongue would swirl around me and I would push. She took me to a level she had never gone to before. And when I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled her away, Lay her down and entered her.

She gave a loud moan of surprise. She was still sensitive and every time I moved she vocalized her pleasure. It did not take long for her walls to begin convulsing around me. She went quiet. But I wasn't done, when her walls released me I started up again and after just a few more thrusts she was convulsing again. I slowed down again. When she released me again, I went for it to the end. She never made a sound, she never told me to stop, she clung to me like she didn't want me to move but she didn't want me to stop.

Afterward, we lay exhausted on the living room couch. I had pulled a blanket over her and I pulled on my pants and we just kind of sat watching some TV. Tori's phone was going off with text messages, on the coffee table. She reached for it and sat up. She wrapped the blanket around her. Then picked up her jeans, and put them on as she made her way to the front door. She grabbed a hoodie from the coat closet and opened the door.

Jade was there, looking more surly than usual, but as soon as she saw Tori she kind of broke down. Tori signaled for me to stay back and walked with her straight up the stairs.

I began to clean up after what we had done. I had to kind of air the room out. My phone received a text message it was from Tori. "Call Beck, he needs to come here now."

I did as I was told. "Hello?" Beg sounded as though he was doing some crying of his own.

"Beck, what happened?"

"She broke up with me man…"

"She what?" I said shocked, "What about the baby?"

Beck went silent, "What baby?"

Unbelievable. "Beck I think you need to get here now."

"I'll be right over."

He made it in fifteen minutes. "Hey," I said letting him in the house.

"Hey, where is she?"

"Upstairs with Tori." I said and stopped him from going up the stairs. "Give them time."

"A baby Andre?" Beck said as if a light bulb just went off in his head. "She's insane if she thinks I am just going to roll over and let her raise it by herself. My dad raised me to be way better than that."

"I feel ya," I said sitting next to him on the sofa. The faint scent of Tori and I was still lingering there. "Lets go to the theater… I need to Fabreeze that.." I signaled to the sofa.

Beck looked at me and jumped off of the sofa a little grossed out. I tried not to laugh, "Man, warn a guy first."

"Me and the Mrs. weren't expecting company tonight."

We entered the theater and just before we took a seat he asked, "Where is it safe to sit."

"Man, if you are going to let that bother you, don't come into the house anymore, nor the black box, and that janitor's closet you and Jade used… or Sikowitz class room…"

"Okay, okay." Beck said and laughed a little plopping down on the seat next to me. "I get it, it's your house."

I reached for my cell letting Tor know we were in the Theater.

Tori: okay well she needs to talk to him she broke up with him

Me: I know

Tori: I told her she could stay here.

Me: Fine with me

Tori: She has to talk to her parents

Me: One obstacle at a time baby, I'll send him up.

Tori: k k

I turned to Beck, "ready to go get your girl?" He nodded and stood up.

Jade met us in the living room. She just stood there staring at him. Beck opened his arms out and she ran to him. They hugged for a long time, a lot longer than Tori would let me watch. She pulled me away to the bedroom. She kissed my cheek and whispered, "Jade's moving in."

"Are you asking me or telling me?" I said raising a brow

"I'm telling you, " She said with a smirk, and then she dragged me to bed. I held her that night while we listened to the dejected couple argue about the baby. "I love you Andre."

"I love you too baby."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay so that's it, I think I need to be winding this up soon, I start working and school tomorrow, so fun writing time is over. I am gonna try to write one more chapter of someone like you tonight, then I want to maybe make three or four more chapters of this. I want to take it to when they release their album. Unfortunately with my impending stress I have gotten sooo blocked.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know long wait for such a short and lack luster chapter. But I had to write this. And I am back at school and work so this is really hard for me to get back to… I even got blocked coz I had to write ten pages of my thesis and shifted my attention from Victorious to my own thing… Anyways I need your help… what would you like to see happen and I will pick the suggestion that intrigues me most because I am totally blank… school is bad for my creativity.**

**As always, Review. Tell me what you really think—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>I got a feeling<strong>

**Andre**

Letting Jade move in, proved to be a pretty good idea. Though that also meant that Cat moved in too. It didn't matter, we had the room, just not the freedom that Tori and I had grown accustomed too.

Cat moved in two weeks after Jade did. It was spring break and Vegas Valentine began to book a few gigs around Hollywood. It was really great the reception people were giving us.

Jade and Tori got along better than I expected them to. She even got Jade to laugh a little. Sometimes I catch her and Jade talking quietly to each other in the balcony. That is usually when Jade has been feeling her worse, and Beck is not around. Jade is a little needy but I can't blame her; she deserves to be taken care of.

My Girl and Cat went out one afternoon to the mall. Jade came into the house, dragging a bag of what looked like laundry. She looked like she was about to take a scissors to it though. I looked up from my books and watched as she looked around the livingroom . She looked like she was listening for something. "Ok where's your wife?"

I lean back in my recliner. "The mall…what's up?"

Jade sighed and plopped down on the couch. "Stupid Mrs. Oliver… " She stops and stands back up pulling the bag back to the living room. "She gave me all of this stuff for the baby."

I smiled, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing… I don't know what to do with nice Andre."

"You live with Nice… You seem to do okay with Tori"

"Tori is different, she won't ruin my life if I look at her wrong." Jade said sitting back down on the couch.

"How can Mrs. Oliver ruin your life?"

"She could take Beck away from me." She ran her fingers through her hair. "I mean I care what she thinks. And this just feels like she is covering something."

"Would you let your son date someone like you?"

"Yeah, I'm Awesome."

"So what's your problem?"

Jade growled and walked away. "I'll talk to Tori when she gets home."

She grabbed her Bag and walked up the stairs; just as Beck walked into the house. I pointed up the stairs when he looked at me in question. "She mad?"

"I wouldn't say mad… but she ain't in a good mood." I answered going back to my studies. "Don't try to fix it Beck."

The doorbell rang, and I sighed and got up to answer. It was Robbie and Rex at the door. "Hey guys."

"Hey Andre." Robbie said following me into the house with Rex.

"Yo." That was Rex, it irked me that Robbie still needed that puppet even now that he had someone as cute as Little red on his arm.

"Is Cat here? I didn't see her car in the Driveway."

"Nah she and Tori hit the mall, for a little bit of retail therapy. "

"Retail therapy?" Rex asked.

"Yeah Tori got her first grade below a C this month. Her grades have been taking a hit ever since we…" oops I almost spilled the beans about our extracurricular activities.

"Ever since you what?" Robbie asked. Is he seriously that blind?

"Fool, since they started making the beast with two backs." Of course not.

"Rex!" I said it was easier to take out my frustration with the puppet than Robbie. Robbie was a cool kid, if he dropped the puppet and the insecurities.

"What's that?" Robbie asked

"You're kidding me right?" Rex said slapping Robbie upside the head. "Do the math, there are only three bedrooms in this house, and every room has one bed. One is occupied by Jade, one is occupied by Cat… where does Tori sleep when she goes up at night?"

Robbie looked at me in shock. "You and Tori?"

I sighed and shrugged it was good while it lasted. "Yeah, six months now."

"Wow…"

"Robbie, please don't tell Cat." I said. "Tori wants to tell her at the right time."

"aww come on, you got to be pretty stupid to…" I looked at Rex as he stopped mid sentence.

"I won't say anything Andre… so you guys have… what's that like?"

I looked at Robbie incredulously, "You mean you haven't hit that yet?"

"No, I mean I get nervous and I leave."

I nodded, "Alright, let me talk to you a minute."

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

"See now don't you feel better?" Cat asked after we left Louis Vuiton with my first big girl bag. We had gone to Victoria's Secret and Oakley, but cat convinced me to get something more.

"Yeah, I guess… but now I need clothes to go with it." I whined a little I couldn't believe I spent fifteen hundred dollars on a bag… That is something Trina would do. But I had to admit that the bag looked good on me.

"We can go to Bebe." Cat said pulling me in that direction.

Once we are in she goes directly to this scoop neck dress in glittery gold. "I love it!"

"I don't know Cat, this is a little too much for me."

"Aww come on, It's sexy. Think about how Andre will react." I looked at Cat. She was looking at me with that innocent look.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you guys are a couple now… giving something for him to look at isn't a bad Idea."

"Who told you that we're a couple?"

"You did… I kind of saw you in your room one day, you left the door open." I tried to think back to what day that was. "It was the day I was moving in and every one was trying to get in the studio…"

"I thought I heard Jade…"

"Yeah, she pulled me along and closed the door the rest of the way."

I looked at Cat, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Why were you hiding it?"

"It was fun, then the label was like, make sure you're not seen with a boyfriend we want you guys to seem available."

"But I'm in the band."

"I know…" I look at the dress again, "You really think he'll like me in this?" Cat nodded in agreement. "Okay I'll try it on.

* * *

><p>"I'm Home!" I yelled as I walked into the house. Andre was cooking some spaghetti tacos. "Ooh, Yummy." I said then got on my tiptoes and kissed him.<p>

He kind of looked surprised because Cat was right behind me, but he smiled. "How much did Retail therapy set us back?" He took a drink from his water

"Only three Grand." Cat said matter-of-factly.

He spit out the water; it was a classic spit take if I ever saw one. "Please tell me there was a down payment to a car in that some where."

I started to feel bad. I mean I didn't have three thousand dollars on my own. That was Andre's inheritance. "You're mad?"

He seemed to stop and think. Then shook his head. "Nah… I forgot I have money."

I smiled. "I forget all the time… I just… It felt so grown up buying my first big girl bag."

"Let me see." He said, I pulled out the bag and he nodded. "Nice, anything else."

"Oh just a few things I can show you later." I wiggled my eyebrows

"Aww sookey sookey now." Andre said, just as Jade came stomping down to the kitchen.

"Jade, She didn't mean anything but to be nice." Beck said following her.

I looked at my friend she was beginning to round out in the belly but it was still not a noticeable change. "Tori… How would you feel if your… boyfriends mother gave you a whole bunch of baby things?"

I looked at her and tried to put myself in her shoes. "She is trying to make sure she gets to see her grandchild. By being nice to you, and supporting you and you should let her."

She stopped, and then looked at Beck. "Your mom thinks I wouldn't let her see the baby?"

"Well you aren't the friendliest person." Beck said and promptly regretted what he said. Jade screamed and walked out in the back balcony. She ranted and raved and Beck listened some more.

"When will he learn?" Andre said as we all settled to eat our Spaghetti Tacos.

* * *

><p>Jade and Beck argued on the balcony for hours, Andre and my bedroom is right above them and we could hear their voices carry. "Ah the sweet sounds of arguing. Reminds me of my Uncle Tommy's house."<p>

I curled up against Andre in bed. "My parents hardly ever argue where I could hear it. We could always tell t hey argued because mom would make our favorite food so that she could win us over to her side."

"We don't argue much" Andre said, "I heard that arguing is good for a marriage."

"What?" I said looking at him, "I guess it helps you get your issues out… but we are best friends. We learned how to air out our issues differently."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Andre agreed and wrapped himself around me.

"Cat saw us…" I mumbled.

Andre began to laugh. "She's not as stupid as we thought."

"I never thought she was stupid… Just unaware." I answered turning to face him. Suddenly it was quiet. We looked around and waited for Jades familiar stomps up the stairs but they never came.

I looked at Andre then got up out of bed and padded over to the sliding doors. There was a soft moan, so soft that I barely registered. "Lets go inside." Beck whispered.

"Stay with me?"

"I'm never leaving you."

I turned to Andre and smiled. "This house is going to be a party house until the baby is born."

"What do you mean?" He asked as I came back into his arms.

"Beck said he wasn't going leave Jade again."

"What about the tour?"

"What about it… oh the movie." Beck had been offered a small role in a movie. " Jade can't travel to all of the dates anyway, maybe she will decide to stay."

"What a mess…"

"Yeah…"

"Now are you gonna show me what you bought in that pink bag?" Andre said changing the subject. I smiled and went over to the bag. "Model it for me."

I smiled, "okay, I'll be right back."

"Hurry Back baby." I ran into the bathroom and put on my new bra and panties made of black and red lace, I must say I looked muy caliente. When I stepped into the room, Andre had fallen asleep.

"Unbelievable!" I look at the clock next to the bed it was midnight. I laugh and just slip into bed with him. "Good night Andre.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay long wait short chapter… I am still blocked I got ne suggestions last time but I didn't think that I should keep you guys waiting any longer. This is a very poorly planned story. What I really want to do is the sequel to this because that is what I wanted to do all along but I had to put a lot of things together before I wrote that one so I figured I would write tis prequel. Anyway… The next chapter might be the last one… I don't know I have not decided. I think it will end at an album release party.**

**Any way, Review!**

**Tell me what you really think—S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Teenage love affair<strong>

**Tori**

It was Trina's Graduation. She was finally leaving, and since she had no real talent, she didn't get into an arts college. But she did get into San Diego State. Which meant she was moving two hours away, and I didn't have to deal with her every day.

Not that she annoyed me much anymore, because I don't live with her. I guess I would miss her and her Lucy Ricardo attempts to get in the band.

Anyway, Vegas Valentine got to play the night of Trina's graduation. So we were setting up at the asphalt. Jade was starting to slow down a little. She was five months pregnant and was barely showing, but her body moved much slower than it used to. "Can we just play down on the floor do we have to do this up here?" She said sitting on an amp once she got up on the stage.

I smiled, " you should have stayed down there."

"Sinjin said he needed me up here for lighting." She pulled out a cereal bar and began to eat it as she waited for direction.

"Hey babe, can we get past you guys, gotta get the drums on this." Andre said as he and the rest of the guys from the band got set up. Jade stood up and moved closer to me.

"So what is it?" I asked

"It's a boy." She says she tries to frown but she can't the twinkle in her eye makes her smirk then just smile. "it's a boy."

I couldn't help but smile back. "do you know his name?"

Now she frowns, "No." she rolls her eyes and looks at me. "Are you living vicariously through me Vega? Because I would much rather this be you."

"Yeah I sort of am… I wanted my baby."

"And I don't want mine?" Jade said

"That's not what I meant." I sigh, "I'm glad I don't have it, It is hard to do when you're our age. But, it was my baby."

She sighs, "I understand."

Sinjin gives us the all clear signal and Jade and I begin to head down to the asphalt.

When I get to the ground I see Andre Talking to a chick over by Festus' food truck. She is obviously flirting. I stopped and watched. Was he flirting back? Yes he was. I got angry and began to walk over to them. But Jade and Cat both grabbed my hands.

"You and Andre are the perpetually single ones. Guys are going to hit on you, girls are going to hit on him." Jade said sitting me down at a table.

"yeah, besides it only matters that he comes home to you. If you are gonna keep it like this, you are gonna have to get used to it." Cat continued,

"Think of this as though he is in a play." Jade said. " He is going to have to kiss some of them to convince the crowds that he is single."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Oh immensely," she smirked, "I'm gonna go find my boyfriend! And make out with him before the show." Jade walked away and left Cat and I behind.

"I can't kiss my boyfriend either… but I guess I don't have to worry about anyone stealing my guy with the puppet." Cat tried to make me feel better. "Why don't you go flirt with someone else?"

"I don't want to…" Just then one of the senior boys walked by and smiled at me. I smiled back, "he-ey."

Cat gasped, "What was that?"

"What? He's cute! Didn't you just say to flirt with someone else?" I answered.

"And you said you didn't want to." She stomps off as if I was cheating on her.

"wh… Cat!" She kept going. But I must say that kept my mind completely off of my cheating (okay he's only flirting) husband. That is until now. I turned to where he was kind of taking the girls grubby hands off of the collar of his shirt and slightly pushing her away. I smiled and walked over. "Hey Andre."

"What? Nothing, I didn't do anything." He finally disengaged her hands from him.

I smiled and pulled at his hands, "Lets go do the sound check."

He smiled at me gratefully, "Uh… yeah… Excuse me baby." We walked away.

"Don't call them baby anymore," I mumbled as we walked up the stairs.

"Okay," He answered and goosed me.

"Andre! I'm mad at you." I said in protest.

"We could tell the world our status…" he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder then pulled me behind the air conditioning vent and in a little niche where no one could see us. "That way they will hit on me… less." He kisses me long and deep my knees went weak.

"Okay I get the point, they won't stop flirting." I said breathily.

"We'll take care of this later, " he murmured into my neck and stepped out onto the stage.

Man he just makes me weak. I walked out on to the stage and we begin our sound checks.

* * *

><p><strong>Andre<strong>

My baby is so HOT out on the stage. Every time we sing together and she comes closer to me it is all I can do not to wrap my arms around her. I love it when she comes closer and we sing off of the same microphone. She always smells so sweet like mint.

We sang my "best friend's brother", and "all I want is everything." Then Jade sang "It's all Okay," alone as Cat ad Tori went off to change for all of us to "sing Make it shine." It was a great indicator of how we could work the Tour. Jade got to sing, and then she got a lot of rest. It was still a lot for her to do, but I think we can work it.

We all celebrated with the seniors that night, because our summer was about to get really busy.

"I am going to miss you," Jade said to Beck as I walked past them in the living room.

"You better text me every time he kicks… promise?" Beck responded. He was leaving for New York the next morning. They hugged, and I couldn't tell you how glad I was that where I was going, my baby was going with me.

Tori was in the kitchen making some cocoa, I went behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She relaxed against me and murmured, "Oh Lorenzo, you made it."

"Lorenzo?" I asked. She turned her head and smiled.

"Oh I thought you were this kid I was talking to at the party today."

"You what?" I said, I must admit, I was a little upset.

She giggled and kissed my cheek. I frowned. She turned in my arms and pouted. "Aww Andre…" She kisses my neck, "You are my Lorenzo. No one will ever get be tween us, ever."

I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her deeply.

"Robbie!" Cat said as she followed Robbie out of the Theater.

"It doesn't feel right Cat."

"I'm leaving in three days Robbie, Grow some Balls!" Cat stomped off to her room.

Tori and I looked at them, then at each other. "Should I go talk to her?" She asked me.

I nodded, "I'll talk to Robbie."

Tori and Jade converged in Cat's room. I followed Robbie out to the driveway. Beck was following close behind me. "Hey Rob…"

"Hey," He said sitting on the hood of his car.

"What's up?" Beck asked.

"I just can't… you know." Robbie said.

"Why not? "I asked incredulously, "Your girlfriend is hot."

"Are we talking Sex?" Beck asked. "Dude if you're not ready, then you're not ready if Cat can't respect that, then …"

"This is true. Most girls would die for a guy that doesn't press them into it… but you got to think about how she is feeling. Maybe she thinks you just don't think she is beautiful." I said.

"But I do think she's beautiful. I just, feel guilty, and I look at Jade and I think I really don't want to go there…"

Beck and I nodded. The kid is scared straight.

"Then maybe you need to just cut her off," Beck said.

"Where is he going to get another girl that hot?" I asked Beck.

"Hey!" Robbie said. "Is there anything else I can do?"

"There's plenty," Beck said.

"That could ultimately lead to the real thing," I warned him.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

"He won't do it!" Cat cried. I sat on the bed next to her and Jade stood leaning on the wall by the door.

"Hello, have you seen me? Why would you want to?" Jade stated.

"Aren't guys supposed to want to? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Ha…" Jade began.

"JADE!" I shout. "Cat, there's nothing wrong with either of you. Maybe you make him nervous."

"How could I make him nervous, I'm cute." Cat insisted.

"That is usually the problem." Jade answered.

"Maybe there's someone else." Cat said.

"There's no one else." Tori and Jade said at the same time.

"Just back off." Jade said, "When you're back from tour, he'll be more than ready for you."

I nodded, "Robbie loves you, he will wait for you. Don't push it."

"Okay," Cat said as she got up and headed for the door. "Robbie!"

Jade and I looked at each other and followed her out to the driveway. Cat launched herself in his arms and kissed him. She apologized and said she would never do it again. "Cat I love you I would never cheat on you, I just need time."

Cat smiled, "you've never said that before!"

"Said what?" Robbie asked confused. It was as if he thought it should be obvious that he loved her. He had loved her for years.

"I love you too Robbie, " she said then pulled him inside the house. "Come on, let's spend as much time together as we can before I leave."

We stood outside watching the walk ahead of us. And the four of us just laughed after they'd gone inside.

"Man they're cute." I said between giggles.

"Yup, " Beck said

"Real cute." Jade said

Andre just hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Lets go finish what we started."

I nodded and pulled away pulling at his hands. "Good night guys."

"Later," Beck said as we entered the house.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I Know this took forever and a day, but it is a long chapter to get you through the pain. Next chapter is the last chapter. I have been a very busy lady so yeah I am sorry for the two-month gap. I hope you like the chapter. So as always Review!**

**Tell me what you really think. —S.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lightening Crashes<strong>

**Andre**

Tori and I sit in the tour bus. Her head was on my lap. I stroke her hair idly as she reads her novel for school. There is one more month left before school starts up again. We decided to do our senior year in Hollywood Arts no matter what happens.

Our next stop on the tour is San Diego, we decided to end the tour this month because Jade couldn't really hide behind things and clothes anymore, plus she was due in two weeks anyway. It was time for her to rest.

Tory put down her book and sighed. She looked up at me, then around at our sleeping friends. When her eyes came back to mine, I could see the mischief playing in her features. "What?"

She lifted her bare foot and tapped the overhead light with her toe to turn it off. It was completely dark, except for the occasional streetlamp passing by the window. She turned her head, and she reached for the waist of my pants. Suddenly I felt her mouth warm and moist on little Andre. I began to react but she put her free hand over my mouth.

She sucked me good, real good. It had been a little while since we had done this so she didn't have to work me over too long before I exploded in her mouth, I gave a slight whimper, as she sat up and kissed me. I sat her on my lap and we continued to make out for a few minutes. I was so glad she had decided to wear a skirt that day instead of her usual jeans, because this meant easy entry.

I ran my hands up her shirt and I played with her nipples. She sighed and began to move her hips in arousal. I take her hips to still them then I reach up her skirt I stick my hand in her panties and penetrate her with my fingers. Her back arches but she remains silent as she begins to move her hips again.

I reach for the elastic on her underwear, and pulled it down just to her thighs, then I sat her carefully down on my ready man hood. Her head fell backwards as she began to move her hips. We made love right there with our friends no more than five feet away.

Tori was so good at staying quiet, because that is usually what happens when she cums. She gets deathly quiet. I am a whole other story. I started to get really heated, he pulled her underwear off all the way, and she turned and straddled my lap and began to kiss my moans away. Then she rode me hard. It was hard not to scream. But I managed, and I came flooding her womb with my semen.

We continued to kiss long after we were done. We didn't dare do it again because by now the driver was aware of what was happening. And if he was aware, Jade was aware. If we went again I know she would wake up and say something.

We giggled a little. "That was exciting." She murmured sliding backward and helping me put little Andre away.

"What got into you?"

"There is an actual sex scene in that book." She said looking for her discarded underwear. "I just thought, why am I reading this, when I have Andre right here."

I smiled and kissed her just before she slipped off my lap again. "The driver almost drove off the 5"

She chuckled a bit. "I'm Just gland Jade was asleep."

"Far be it for me to interrupt something that hot." Came a mumble from Jade's direction.

Tori buried her face in my shoulder. "Oh god."

"That was seriously hot chizz Tori." Jade said walking back toward us. "Didn't know you had it in you."

Jade smirked and leaned closer to us. "Don't be embarrassed, it would have happened all the time had Beck been on the bus with us." She continued on her way toward the bathroom; "and you wouldn't have gotten caught at all had I not needed to go to the bathroom so bad."

I started to laugh. "It's not funny Andre," she said her face still hidden. "I am so mortified."

"Does that mean we won't be joining the mile high club?" I asked jokingly.

She looked up at me, her eyes wide, "I didn't say that…"

I have to say her answer surprised me. "Wha…"

"I mean, I have always wanted to. I have just never been on a plane with you."

"Whoever said you weren't a risk taker?" I said looking at her seriously.

"We will go somewhere the moment we get back to LA." She smiled and kissed me.

"I want to be in LA in case Jade needs me." She murmured.

"I won't need you." Jade said coming back from the Bathroom.

"You will… because Mrs. Oliver is going to drive you insane." Tori insisted.

Jade sighed and sat across from us. "What am I doing?" That was my cue to check out of the conversation.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna go see how much longer till San Diego." I walked to the front of the bus. "Hey Steve." I said to the bus driver.

"Hey Andre, way to get it in." He answered. "I didn't know you and the Latina were like that."

I forgot that no one really knew our situation but the band. "Oh, We're not, it was an emergency… if you know what I mean."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Some emergency."

"You know, I mean I like her." I sat down on the front seat. "She's my best friend, just that sometimes we get carried away."

"Be careful, before you loose your best friend. Try not to have emergencies like that again." He said seriously.

We were silent for a bit, and I got a text. It was Beck.

Beck: Just landed in SD, don't tell Jade but I need to know the hotel u are going to.

Me: Westgate

Beck: Cool, when will u b here?

I look up and I can already see the skyline in the distance. We were in La Jolla.

Me: IDK, like 20min

Beck: cool I'll be waiting.

I dialed Sean, our contact person. He helped arrange our lodging wherever we needed to go. "Yo Sean."

"Hey Andre, what's up?"

"I have a friend going over I need you to let him into Jade's room."

"Aw man, is this a prank? I don't feel like getting reamed by the pregnant girl."

"Oh… Naw," I reassured him. "Naw it's her baby daddy It will be cool. His name is beck I will text you a pic of him you at the hotel already?

"Yeah I was just checking you in. I'll give him a key when I see him."

"Cool, thanks." I said, "Check you later."

"A'ight, peace." We hung up and I texted him a pic of Beck and Jade that I had taken on my cell last year. I hope he didn't change himself too much while we were gone; then I texted Beck to tell him to look for Sean.

"What time is it?" Cat said coming toward me.

"Almost eleven." I said. Looking back at the two who were talking, then back at Cat. Poor Cat had been the saddest little kitten these past few weeks. She missed Robbie in the worst way. She only seemed to smile when she was on the phone with Robbie.

"He hasn't called me." Cat said looking at her phone.

I looked down at my text and asked Beck if Robbie was with him.

Beck: Yes

Me: He needs to call Cat

Beck: His phone broke, he can't call or she will know.

"Well… maybe something happened to his phone." I said

"Oh… I didn't think of that." She started dialing. She put her phone to her ear and her head tilted. "who is this?" I looked at her she looked really angry. "Why is there a woman in my boyfriends house?" She waited for a reply. "Yes this is Cat, How do you know my name?" She was really getting angry now. "Oh… Oh Mrs. Shapiro. Hi, I thought you were gone." She gave a deep sigh of relief. "Is Robbie home? He's not? Where is he?" she began to walk the isle, and I got a little nervous. "On a DATE? NO HE'S NOT WITH ME!"

"Oh lord." I sigh. Tori and Jade turn to her, their own conversation abandoned.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" She yells into the phone.

"pssst, Tor…" I whisper to my wife, she looks at me. "Come here."

When she came closer she asked, "What is going on?"

I showed her the text and smiled. "They can't know."

"Aww that is so sweet," She said then leaned closer so that only Steve and I could hear. "Robbie better put out tonight, that is the only thing that will keep her from killing him."

Steve and I laughed and she went back to comfort Cat.

Pretty soon we were at the Westgate, and I saw Sean out of the corner of my eye. He gave me a thumbs up and we he handed us our keys. "You guys are all set." I grabbed Jade's bag and Sean Grabbed Cat's bag and we headed up to the rooms. First up was Cat's room. I paused as Sean helped her with her keys. She opened the door and she screamed when Robbie was standing just behind it.

She jumped in his arms and kissed him. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Hey Baby, I missed you." He said then looked at Jade, Tori and I. "Hey Guys."

"You better put out tonight Rob." I said laughing and walking with Jade to her room. Jade was laughing too but then she sighed.

"Wouldn't it be nice if…" she trailed off as she opened her door and there was a trail of rose pedals on the floor I followed her in so that I could drop her bag in the closest chair so that she didn't have to bend down and pick it up. "Beck?"

Beck was standing by the bed and some sparkling apple cider in a bucket of ice. He handed her a rose. She kissed him, "Happy birthday."

"It's not my birthday yet." She whispered

Beck shook my hand behind her back. "Thanks man."

"No problem." I said Jade smiled at me and I headed out of the door.

I walked out and Tori was waiting for me just outside our room. I had our bag and the room keys. She didn't seem annoyed; she just looked at me and smiled. "Ready for another round?"

I smiled, and she let me touch her all night long.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

Cat and Jade stayed in bed with Beck and Robbie all day. Andre and I did our share of cuddling, but someone had to be out mingling with the fans. So we went to the Sports Arena. Helped with the set up. Talked to some fans, then went to the mall and signed some posters. Sang a couple of duets and said our album would drop the next week.

"Yeah, well you know," I heard Andre talking to some girl to my right.

"How about I give you my number, you can give me a call when you're free." The girl said. I looked up at her she was super hot. I mean just as tall as can be with legs up to her legs. She could be a model. Her eyes Locked with mine, I smiled and turned to the next person. Once she walked away, Andre handed me the piece of paper with her number, and he got on with the next person.

We had set rules, we would flirt and take all the numbers and panties and whatever else they pushed at us, we'd hand it to the other. They never get calls back because we never keep the numbers.

"Hey Andre, remember me?" One girl said coming up to him. I looked at this one, she looked a few years older than us, which meant she was an adult, and she probably would get in trouble for what she was about to pull.

"Uh… no , can't say that I do."

"Rita, We met in San Fransisco back in June." She said as I finished with the last person in my line. She had her cleavage all In Andre's face. "I gave you my number, but you never called."

"Oh…" Andre said at a loss

"You missed out on all of this, I was ready for you." She said signaling her body.

"Y- You know I'm 17 right?" he said moving closer to me unconsciously. I really didn't know what to do to stop her.

"So… I won't tell if you won't tell." She said to him. I looked down at the paper he just gave me and looked at the spectacle next to me.

"Well… Courtney won't like that." I mumbled.

"Courtney, who's Courtney?" She said rounding on him as if she had a claim to him. "I know you don't have some chick you with."

"Well I, I…" Andre was panicked.

I stood up and leveled my eyes on her. "Courtney is his girlfriend. She is a nice girl, and I am going to make sure he doesn't cheat on her with a skank like you. He doesn't want you and he is 17 years old. Go find someone your own age."

"Andre who is this bitch?"

Andre didn't like that. He balled his fist then reached for his phone. "She is Tori Vega, You know VEGA's Valentine? And she is my best friend in the world. You ought to be ashamed of yourself going after a child and acting like you done lost your mind. Didn't your mama teach you better than that? Hello?"

I looked at her as she realized Andre was calling the Police. She pleaded with him not to press charges. "I think maybe you should go." I said taking a picture of the girl.

She didn't get too far, the police got there really fast. They caught her, and fined her, and let her go. Then they helped Andre file a restraining order.

Now it was time for the concert we had to get back to sports Arena.

* * *

><p>"Oh GOD," I moaned as Andre and I did our ritual up against the door of the dressing room.<p>

It is a ritual we started just before the tour. I must say it makes the concert more fun. And we do this whether or not we had an argument. This will usually send the argument where it belonged in the trash bin.

This is like our prayer. Our way of worshiping god just before we use the talent he gave us.

There was a knock on the door by my head. "Five minutes!"

"Holy chizz," he whispered into my neck. He sped up, throwing me over the edge. He quickly followed, but we did not have time to bask in the afterglow it was showtime.

We ran up on the stage. There was a sea of cellphone cameras pointed at us. The sound of the crowd was deafening. We all put our hands up and the crowd was silent. Jade began to sing accapela. We all joined in as the music begun. Thus began our concert.

After our duet, Jade and I went backstage to change and she stopped short. I looked behind me to see her staring at her shoes and the puddle that is by her feet. "BECK" I yell, "HEY SEAN GET BECK." I run to Jade and take her hand and have her sit down at a near by chair.

"OWWW" Jade says swaying back and forth.

"I know…" I look out the stage manager is telling me that I have to go back on stage. "Tell Cat to skip mine." I yell back.

Jade lets out a sardonic laugh, "Show must go on."

Just then Beck gets to where we are and I am free to go change. Two minutes later I was back on stage. But none of our minds were on the show the rest of the set.

* * *

><p>I knocked gently on the door before peeking in. "Hey," I said softly.<p>

Jade was in her bed holding the baby. He was so tiny but strong. He will be going home with us. Jade just stared at him. And I felt a pang of jealousy. I would have had my baby with me by now. "where's beck?" Andre asked as he entered the room behind me.

Jade looked at us, her face serene. She looked beautiful and exhausted. "He went to go get some food."

I came closer to them. I wanted to hold him so badly, but I didn't dare ask, because if he were my baby, I wouldn't want anyone else touching him. "What's his name?" I asked.

"Harrison," she said. "Harry."

"Harrison Oliver, Nice." I said sitting in the chair next to her. "How much do you love him?"

She turned her pail blue eyes away from Harry for the first time since we got to her room. "So much… I don't know what I was thinking that day we went to Planned Parenthood."

"Hey you didn't go through with it, and he is here, that is all that matters. Then she did something I never would have imagined. She reached her arm out to me and pulled me into a one armed hug.

"Thank you Tor."

"Anytime." I answered, "anytime."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Last Chapter. Thanks for reading. Not too many reviews, but I guess that's my fault. It is okay. Have I got plans for this fandom… I have three more of these I want to write, including a sequel to this called "I didn't know…" I have a RADE story called "Not if you were the Last Man on earth", and a multi ship, multi chap story called "In Development" Look for those. I am writing a "2 broke girls" fic… I am now obsessed with that show.**

**This is a short and sweet chapter. Fulfilling a promise, and asks a lot of questions… none of them get answered… which is why we need a sequel.**

**As always… Review, if you don't review you can't get mad that I don't write more… It is what I do for a living and sometimes I just don't have the time.**

**Tell me what you really think—S. K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers<strong>

**Tori**

Andre commissioned a private plane to fly us back to LA. Only problem is I am not so sure Harry should really be in an airplane. He is going to be miserable, and so is his mother. Luckily I am not his mother and this is only a forty-five minute flight.

Band boarded the plane. Andre sat next to me "As soon as we're up, we're going. We don't have much time."

I had no idea what he was talking about. Suddenly he kissed my neck and I remembered what he meant. I turned my head and kissed him soundly. We made out while the plane taxied and climbed.

Harry whined and soon had his parents completely immersed in trying to appease him. Then Andre tapped my leg and got out of his seat and went to the bathroom. I looked at the rest. Cat and Robbie were cuddled together whispering to each other. Their backs were to me. Beck and Jade were busy with their baby. Satisfied that we would not be missed, I got up and made my way to the bathroom.

Andre Pulled me in and crushed me to him. Our lips and tongues were doing a furious dance against one another. I was so glad that I had decided to wear a skirt as Andre turned me around to face the mirror. He slid my panties down and stood behind me. I could feel his hot erection on my butt and a surge of excitement went through me.

I was instantly wet and ready. "Oh, baby come on in." I whispered as I felt his erection at my entrance. I shifted my hips just slightly so that he could come in easier and he pushed in as far as he could go.

"Oh… Shit." He moaned. There was no more sound after that, o more talking just the squishy and slapping sounds of Andre slamming into me. We gave soft hums of appreciation. As we slammed against each other harder and harder still.

I felt him pulsate, and his breath got ragged. He held me tightly squeezing my breast as he slammed hard into me. His Desperate need to for release intensified my pleasure and as I felt his seed spill inside my womb, my walls tightened around him as if to lock him into place. We collapsed over the sink for a few minutes locked in our very intimate embrace.

We separated and I turned to look at my husbands face. His bottom lip was covered in blood, from his effort to keep silent. I kiss his lips. "We're in the club now." I said softly

"You are a wild woman." He stated and then we felt the plane beginning it's decent. "We better get back to our seats." He stood up and tucked himself back into his pants.

I stayed behind and slipped my panties back on and straightened my hair and clothes before heading back to the seat. A cheer went up from Beck and Jade and I blushed hard. Jade leaned back and held her baby close as she and Beck laughed at Andre and I. The plane was ready to land.

* * *

><p><em>Cheers to the freakin' weekend<em>

_I'll drink to that, Yeah yeah_

Cat and I danced on the bar in "The Basement" A teen club in Las Villas. It was our album release party. We were officially Pop Stars! Andre and Robbie were watching from the other side of the room.

A guy came up to me and gave me his hand so that I could get down. "Thanks ," I say as he helps Cat down.

"You are so hot." He said putting his hand on my hip. I raise an eyebrow and look down at his hand. I look back up at him without saying anything wondering if he would take a hint.

He did and took his hand off. I smiled. "Thanks."

"I can't believe that you're single, you're beautiful." He continued

"Yeah, I am too busy to have a boyfriend." I said reaching for the soda the bartender poured me.

"I wouldn't mind." He said placing his hand next to me on the bar, so that he was boxing me in .

"Well, You wouldn't like it." I say turning away from him and nursing my soda.

"Come on, what's not to like?"

"For one thing, I like to hang out with my band mates a lot, especially Andre. I live in his house, we sleep in the same bed a lot and I am not planning to stop."

He looked from Andre to me. "The same bed?"

"He's my best friend." I say with a wicked smile, "Our sleepovers are epic."

"What?"

'We are alone together a lot. That's how we like it."

"Well as long as I get to touch you…" He started putting his hand on my hip again.

"Oh no… I'm a good girl, I don't do that." I said and walked away waving goodbye. I headed straight to Andre, who was talking to this super hot chick. I kissed his cheek and wrapped his arm around me, effectively souring the girl's game a little. And I mean just a little. Girls are a little harder to deter.

"Hey baby." He says to me giving me a squeeze. "What's wrong with your man?"

I look over at the dude watching us and I smirked. "He was too handsy."

"Aren't those guys the worst? It's like you and Jade sing, Take a hint." Hot girl said. Andre and I smirk at each other.

Just then Jade and Beck walked into the club. A roar came up from the crowd. Beck kind of wrapped his arms around her and walked her over to us. Jade looked shocked and sat carefully next to me. She was still super sore. Then Cat came over and sat on Andre's other side, effectively cutting hot girl's access to my man. Then Robbie sat next to her, and Hot Girl finally got the hint and walked away. Jade Andre and I laughed and sang together. "Take a hint, take a hint!"

* * *

><p><strong>Andre<strong>

The party was live. I couldn't believe we had made it. We were together and we still had senior year at Hollywood arts… what would that be like? Would we go to college?

What will happen with Robbie and Beck? Would Tori and I stay together? Will we keep our marriage a sort of affair? Will beck and Jade get married? No doubt they were connected forever now.

What about Cat? What about Vegas Valentine? Will we always be friends?

Right now, it doesn't matter… Right now, we have everything we ever wanted. Our art, and each other.


End file.
